Mermaid Zodiac
by Dawn Terrace of the night
Summary: It has been 2 years sense Him had been defeated the girls were now 16 as u now know the girls, Momoko,Miyako,Karou and their newest Member Usagi are the PPGZ but did u know they hold a bigger secret the girls were not only the ppgz but MERMAIDS , well if you're wondering how this fits together sit down, Relax and read. Later on in the story they meet new team members and the RRBZ
1. Meet the mermaids

**Me: Why hello everybody, this is the first chappie of my new story, this story will be about the ppgz's adventures as mermaids. U can send me a review and tell me things i should add and if this chappie goes well i could let u make your characters and put them in the story or u could just tell me if it's good or not...OK! If you're wondering why? I had the idea of a mermaid story ITS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS DOING FUCKING VAMPIRES and i love the ocean...ok sorry about that i do like the vampire story's AND as much as it looks like i hate them...^_^ I'm probably goanna do One 2. I'd just like u 2 know that i have prepared for writing this story by researching information thoroughly using movies( like the little mermaid),books,blogs,forums,Wikipedia and a man down the pub who i think is called bob...or perhaps Bert- I Can't really remember, BUT he does wear a funny hat**

**_MIYAKO_****'S MERMAID FORUM**

**Miyako is Drop dead gorgeous, she has 31B-cup & perfect sexy curves her skin is ghost pale and she has sparkles around her smooth skin but it looks perfect on her. **

**Her hair is Beautiful blonde with gold & blue streaks same piggy-tails but they go down 2 the end of her tale the rest of her hair was out and had the same length she still had those curly bits near her ears but they were thicker and longer and they framed her face. **

**She also has big gorgeous light blue eyes, she had jet black eye lashes and her inner eye was white like fluffy clouds, she has perfect smooth kissable lips and smooth peach cheeks. **

**Her tail is one of the prettiest in all the land it's also quit unusual because no one else as the same and no one has seen this type before, it shimmers in the water and the moon light. She has perfect scales that are different shades of blue some parts have random parts of glossy rainbow, the end fin is long thin and flowing, the ends of the fin are rainbow and the rest of it is night sky had 4 fins on her hips 2 on each side that are the same but it is short and had curly bits at the end and it looked flower petals and one at the back of her tail in the middle that fin was medium length and 2 short fins on the side close 2 were her ankles would be and in some bits she has strange small symbols or just flowers, hearts, bubbles, e.t.c . **

**She wore today the classic clams, they have 1 swirl on each the clams were swished 2 the sides 2 look like wings u could see the top of her breasts but not 2 revelling they were night sky blue and the ends of the clams were rainbow and, the clams are tied in a blue smooth ribbon that goes down 2 her back. She is wearing her PPGZ belt/ring and a lose pearl belt and some blue beads 2 go around her tail and a night sky blue choker** **with light blue bands the length of her arm and had the same type of ribbon 2 rap around it.**

**_KAROU'S MERMAID FORUM_**

** Karou the sexiest out of the girls but she will never admit it, she has 31B-cup & smooth sexy curves her skin is light and has sparkles around her gorgeous skin it made her look even sexier.**

** Her hair is sexy raven with dark gray & green streaks she has her hair out and it goes past the end of her tail. She has parts around her face 2 frame it and some hair went over her shoulders and she has the same fringe. **

** She also has big sexy mysterious green eyes, she had jet black eye lashes and her inner eye is clear deep white, she has gorgeous sexy mint lips and light cheeks. **

**Her tail is also very special only one mermaid other than her has had this tail it glows in dark places and sparkles in light she has amazing scales that are different shades of green, the end fin is really long and sharp its is curvy and thick but thin at the end she has 2 more fins on 1 each side at the bottom of where her ankles should be they were the same as the end fin but shorter and thinner and fins on her hips the same but even shorter and low and spiky and another pear in the middle and one at the back in the middle of wear her legs would be every fin has green on it but also has gold spiky parts at the ends and were her tail starts and ends there is a pattern**

**She wore today bands made of gold at her rests and a thinner one up high on her left arm; she has a head band that looks like a tiara made of gold. She wore a neck lace with a star on it and a golden** **choker, she has her ppgz belt/ring on and some green beads around her tail and waist, 2 cover her breast she wore a golden strapless bikini top with dark green bows on the sides**

**_MOMOKO'S MERMAID FORUM_**

**Momoko is very** **Attractive, she has 31B-cup & perfect sexy curves her skin is perfectly tan sugary**.**and has sparkles around her Sweet, sugary skin. **

**Her hair is in the classic ribbon but the ribbon is longer and ruffled at the ends, her hair colour is fiery orange and has red & pink streaks she still has the same fringe and the parts of hair around her face are longer**

**She also has big captivating light pink eyes, she has jet black eye lashes and her inner eye is deep white, she has sweet rose lips and ruby cheeks**

**Her tail is also amazing but it was not as rare but no one has this tail now because the last mermaid with this tail; died a year ago her tail shines every were she has wonderful scales and all different shades of red, the end fin had colours of fire and looks like flame she had 1 on each side of her hips and one at the back were her legs would be **

**She wore today fire styled bands at her rests, she wore three neck-laces, one is a plain chain the second one is a red bead one and the last one has a pink butterfly on it. She has around her waist her ppgz belt/ring; she has bead neck-laces around her tail and plain ruby earrings, 2 cover her breast she wears a red ruffled one-strapped bikini top.**

**_USAGI'S MERMAID FORUM_**

**Usagi is very beautiful and when u look at her it is very Enlightening, she has 31B-cup & cute curves her skin is just prefect**.**and has sparkles around her lovely skin. **

**Her hair is smooth light brown and tied up in a side pony-tail and the parts that frame her face are even longer and the rest of her hair is out she has dark brown & purple steaks **

**She also has big irresistible purple eyes, she has jet black eye lashes and her inner eye is white, she has lovely lips and pink cheeks**

**Her tail is very rare her tail shines and glows every were she goes, she has great scales that r different shades of purple her end fin has layers of ruffles with jet black, sliver and purple she has 2 more fins on her hips and one in the middle of her tail and has mysterious swirly symbols all around her tail**

**She is wearing today a normal purple bikini top with silver dots and over her hands she has purple fingerless gloves, and around her waist her ppgz belt/ ring with a normal silver belt with black flowers on it and some beads neck-laces around her also has a purple choker with a white bunny face on it and a matching clip 2 go with it **

**No one's P.O.V**

It has been 2 years sense **Him** had been defeated the girls were now 16 as u now know the girls, Momoko,Miyako,Karou and their newest Member Usagi are the PPGZ but did u know they hold a bigger secret the girls were not only the ppgz but MERMAIDS , well if you're wondering how this fits together sit down, Relax and read.

First the girls were born as mermaids but when they learnt 2 master there mermaid powers/magic and the study of the human and the mermaid world and other organisms they went up 2 the surface world 2 go 2 human school, the girls learnt many things and stayed friends ever sense they were born and then one day when they were 13 they got hit by Z-Rays and went 2 the professor's lab they said they didn't know each other so they wouldn't find out there fishy secret and even thought Usagi got her ppgz powers after **Him **was defeated and the White Z-Ray came back down and hit her she was always friends with the other girls

But when they were 14 they decided 2 tell ken and the professor, they had a hard time believing but they showed them and after a LONG! Time of the professor freaking out he got use 2 it. The girls were Mermaid Guardians which means they have 2 protect all magic and the balance, the ppgz didn't have parents and the Mermaid/Merman kingdom didn't have kings, princesses and Queens a Guardian Mermaid/Merman are the closest thing 2 royals

Some of u have 2 had seen a mermaid movie and heard these false facts, well here r the real things in the world of mermaids. All mermaids can turn into their human forums...u never know u just maybe sitting next 2 a mermaid right now O.O... Mermaids don't turn into their mermaid forums when they touch water they can control it. And no if a mermaid is eating fish and chips it does not mean it is cannibalism mermaids and fish r a completely different species! All mermaids/mermen have magic some r stronger than others! But if you are a mermaid you probably know what I mean.

**_Miyako's P.O.V_**

~It's such a lovely day under the sea~ I thought 2 myself as i lay back down on the rock, i look up again 2 look at the coral reef around me i decided 2 get up and have some fun, I leap up from the rock and start swimming at full sped i am one of the fastest swimmer out of everyone i am doing looped loops, 360's, and other cool tricks that most mermaids/mermen would only dream of doing. I started humming good time by owl city & Carly Rea Jepsen

"**_Whoa-uh-oh  
it's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
it's always a good time_**

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
what's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time."

I started giggling about how random it was and sat down in a coral reef close by and started thinking~ YAY ITS SUNDAY i wonder if me and the girls could go up 2 the surface 2 that famous beach in new Townsville, Because it is summer and everyone loves 2 hang there because its named one of the best beaches in the whole world, It has spars, different fish, a hotel & mall and millions of other things to do and see.

I got up and was about 2 find the girls but some one grabbed me from behind and cover my mouth i stared wriggling and trying 2 scream but then i heard a familiar voice it was womanly and soft like a whisper.

_"Don't worry bubs it's just me"_

I stop wriggling and turn around swiftly "KAROU" I say happy 2 see her

_"ssssshhhhh whisper"_

"_Why?" _i say concerned

before she could answer a couple of guys show up looking for something

" _get down" _

i quickly hide behind a rock with karou and look at them i wonder what they were looking for i look at karou who was smirking evily then i go back 2 the guys 2 find out what was going on.

There were 3 guys one had a normal orange tail, black spiked up hair, brown eyes, a tan and wore wrist bands. The second one has a dark blue tail with lots of fins so he could probably go really fast, long green hair in a pony tail, green eyes, and a small tattoo on he's left arm. The last guy who probably was there leader had strange purple hair one strand was in he's face but it looked like he didn't care he had a lime green tail with purple dots around it, dark green tiger eyes, and a large red tattoo on his chest

"KAROU WERE ARE U LITTLE BITCH!" yelled the leader Karou winked at me and i knew what 2 do

"THAT'S FOR ME 2 KNOW AND FOR U 2 FIND OUT" said karou with a smirk

"WELL LOOKS LIKE YOUR NOT SO SMART AFTER ALL NOW WE KNOW WER MOTHERFUCK" said the guys in unison

"LIGHTING POWER" said the leader while shooting lighting from he's arms 2 hit the rock. The smoke cleared and they looked at the rock with pride"...0.0 WAIT A MINUTE WERE DID SHE GO "they say in unison and in the background the word DUMBFOUNDED appears as they sweat drop

"I'M RIGHT HERE" Karou yells behind him they slowly turn around in shock mode... 0_0"PEEK A BOO" she yells while punching the leader in the face

"AAAAAAAAARRRRR"

"OOOOOOOOO THATS GO 2 HURT...how did u trick us" the other 2 say in unison

" I used portal magic 2 open a small passage 2 that rock and then Karou used sonic magic 2 send her voice in 2 the portal 2 make u think we were over there" i said cheerfully and kind of giggled about karou punching that guy in the face But i stopped that and pulled a evil grin

"SO r we gonna fight or what" I said angrily, the leader gets up a says madly"

"OH UR GONNA GET A FIGHT ALL RIGHT BLONDE"

"WELL THATS GOOD" i say excited 2 beat these guys up

**_Karou's P.O.V_**

"WELL THATS GOOD" I here miyako say excited

~ Miyako has changed but in a good way she is still her bubbly self but she is really strong and good at fighting 2, well she has 2 be now that she is prettier than before if that's possible and there are lots of pervs out there~ i thought 2 myself, i broke off my thoughts and focused on kicking those ass holes butts, I smirked and stood next 2 miyako ready to fight, with the guys ready 2 fight in front of us

"LIGHTNING ROD "the leader yelled with anger in he's eyes

A huge rod thing shaped like a lightning bolt appeared in his hand and he charged at me, i smirked "DOUBBLE TEAM" i yelled and then he hit me

"I GOT HER I ACTUALLY GOT HER WHAT AM I SAYING OF COUSE I GOT HER"

Then i tap him on the shoulder "WHAT! THERE R 2 OF U" he said confused

"Actually 3 ,4 ,5, 6, 7 8, 9, 10 ,11 ,12 ,13 ,14 ,15, 16, 17 of me"

"WHAT"

Then me and my fake doubles attack him at once "SONIC SCEARM" I yelled and then sonic energy comes out of my mouth and hits him, he falls 2 the ground with he's ears bleeding

I looked at miyako who is looking at me happily and the boys shivering in fear "Miyako attack"

"ALL RIGHT MY TURN" and looks back at the scared boys

, she starts glowing and her eyes are shining blue she opens her arms wide and then claps them together and then screams

"OCEAN TORNADO" She yells and then a tornado made of water comes an sucks the boys up and there leader and takes them away before they r taken away u we hear the purple headed leader say

"CURSE U GIRLS CURSE U ALL 2 HELL" **(straight 2 hell, u get sent there by guys with purple hair ^_^)**

"Hey what was that about?"

"Well those guys have been hurting sea animals for fun and wreaking people's homes and coral reefs because they think it's fun"

"OMG THAT'S SO MEAN I SHOULD HAVE GAVE THEM A BIGGER OCEAN TORNADO"

(Sweat drop) "Didn't we just do that?"

"Yeah BUT EVEN MORE THEN THE LAST TIME well we have 2 its r job as guardians"

"If u says so Bubs"

Before Miyako could reply she was cut off by 2 familiar voices, we both turn around 2 see Usagi and Momoko waving at us.

**Me: well that's a rap**

**Ppgz: WHAT ALREADY**

**Miyako & Karou: THAT WAS SO COOL WITH THE ACTION**

**Me: Yeah and Momoko and usagi r gonna have a action part 2**

**RRBZ: WHEN DO WE COME IN!?**

**Me: soon, BUT IF U DON'T STOP WINING I WILL MAKE U GET EATEN BY A SHARK**

**Boomer: OK SCARY LADY**

**Me: well i hope u liked this chappie a fav it or write a review and tell me things i should add and if this chappie goes well i could let u make your characters and put them in the story or u could just tell me if it's good or not, ok bye but before i go i'd just like 2 thank some people **

**_Annika wishes 2 thank all those people who have read this story and review, or have just been there for me even if i don't know them_**

**_With special consideration 2 The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z , Unidentified Heroine, CuroLavaJewel and PippElulu_**

**_And the random homeless people who gave their time and bodies for a plate of sandwiches in order for me 2 carry out experiments on them, so i could find out more things about mermaids_**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: WHAT!**

**Me: HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA just kidding**

**Random homeless people: ^_^**

**Me: or maybe it was real**

**Random homeless people: AAAARRRRR!**

**Me: No just joking**

**Random homeless people: ^_^**

**Me: or maybe it was **

**Random homeless people: AAAARRRRR!**

**PPGZ & RRBZ: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**__bye keep vigilant and safe_**


	2. Beach Trip!

**Me: hello readers i so sorry that i haven't updated in a while it's because i almost finished this chappie but my sister Kat, deleted it but it does give me the chance to make this chappie better than before. Ok i have a contest! help me by making some good characters for the story I'm sorry if your character doesn't come in but i am only putting the best ones in (i guest that's why it a contest) so make sure you do the best characters you can (PLEASE do something like my descriptions but with their personality p.s they can be human or mermaid) OK LETS GET STARTED!**

**_MOMOKO'S P.O.V_**

Usagi and i finally found karou and miyako we waved so they could see us. Looks like they just had a battle i could tell because the whole place was A FREAKEN TRAIN REACK! All well we can just fix it using are mermaid powers

"Hey u guys what happened here!" Usagi said in a deep voice a little bit concerned

"Isn't it obvious!" said karou putting her arm around miyako's neck and hugging her playfully "me and miya-chan were just taking out the trash!"

"MORE LIKE DRIVING THE TRASH TRUCK TO DISTROY EVERYTHING" Usagi said hyped up

"Don't worry we can fix it if not make it better"

"BOB THE BUILDER CAN WE FIX IT, YES WE CAN" Yelled usagi while everyone else just face plated

"Ok let's get started" miya-chan giggled

~we all started to fix the place up but we also if i do say so myself made it even better than before we add some extra coral, some petty stones and huge shells we got some sea animals to come to live there and they love it~

"Ok now that, that's done we can do something fun"

"well i was thinking that we could go to that famous beach in Townsville for the summer holidays so we could rent a nice beach house there because it starts in 2 weeks and its going to be even longer because their upgrading the school"

"OMG THATS A GREAT IDEA BUBS WE COULD GO SHOPPING IN THOSE HUGE MALL AMD STORES" said karou with fire in her eyes

~karou has also changed in a good way she is still a dare devil tomboy but actually doesn't mind about wearing skirts and dresses as long as there her style. She sometimes enjoys shopping and is less stubborn~

"Yeah lets pack are things and go rent a beach house for summer" After that last word my hands glow and are bags appear in are hands as quick as you can say bingo

~we start swimming and go past what i think is a town called Merville. Lots of people are admiring us and some people are even clapping i guest being a mermaid guardian has lots of perks~

Just as we are about to exit the town's boarders when something cut us off? Whatever it was i quick to realised who it was it was that bitch Hoshi

_**HOSHI**_**'S MERMAID FORUM**

**Hoshi is actually kind of pretty but her personality makes her appearance ugly, she has D-Cup & plump curves her skin is tan but she wears way to much make up so it is uneven and blotchy.**

**Her hair is natural neon-green; she has short hair that nicely frames her face and goes down to her mid-neck and she has a purple star clip with her name on it. **

**She also has big dark purple eyes, her inner eye was a diamond shape kind of like himeko's she has fake extra long lashes and her inner eye was white, she has red lip-stick covered lips and her cheeks are covered with to much pink blush. **

**Her tail was not the rarest of tails but still pretty good she has the classic end fin with swirls at the ends that make it sometimes shine. She has dark green scales at the top & end of her tail with neon-green ones for the rest of it. In the middle if the tail there is a Dark purple flower pattern to match her eyes going side-ways. **

**She wore today nothing to cover up her huge breasts the only thing she had on them was too purple nipple rings on each side. She has a pure gold neck-lace that has written on it ****_Dirty Little Girl_****.**

**So like what ya bitchie puffs doing, gonna go some place asked hoshi in that annoying high pitched voice which kind of sounds like Ralf from the Simpsons or one of those high pitched voiced characters, but as u can see her speaking skills are bad too.**

** She also kept waging her D-Cup boobs in my face as if it was contest of "Who has the biggest breasts". But I'm not a lesbian (there is nothing wrong with being lesbian i support gay rights -_-) or a perv so i looked away but i did see some guys who were about our age looking straight at her boobs and drooling, bloody pervs (and that's why this story is M rated but don't worry i don't think i gonna put any lemons in there any time soon so please don't stop reading)**

"That's not any of your business Hoshi" i snapped at her because she is such a bitch

"OM Freaking G what's like your problemo? **(Yes i was meat to do that -_-) **I'm gonna see you bitches lateeerrrrr" yelled Hoshi before she left

"Man that chick really pisses me off" Karou sighed

"Let's just keep going" Said Bubbles with a cute grin

**_Usagi's P.O.V_**

We started swimming again after that unfortunate visit from Hoshi. I may be the newest member but that doesn't mean i have less experience as a hero or a mermaid because i became a PPG straight after him was defeated and that was when we were 13, were 16 now so I've been a PPG for about 4 years the others were only 9 months before me. And I've been a mermaid ever since i was born like the other girls.

As i was thinking we past a couple of towns a villages and just plan coral reefs. We were almost there, when we finally reached are destination, wow i just sounded like a GPS then ok never mind.

We were under a harbor so no one could see us all u could hear was the sound of the waves going under the harbor and people walking on top of it. You could see the wave's reflet under the harbour and it looked so pretty.** (If you're wondering what a harbor is it a place on the coast where vessels may find shelter, esp. one protected from rough water by piers, jetties, and other artificial structures other examples are: jetties & docks)**

"Come on girls this is going to be great!"

"OK!" giggled Bubbles

We made our way to one of the lower docks on the harbor and we retransformed into our human self's we all are in normal bikinis in are signature colour were about to climb the ladder to the main dock but then i just realised

"Hey guys don't you think we should get in something a little more stylish" i say while looking at my dark purple bikini

"Yeah your right!" said Blossom

"Well good thing i had the liberty of wiping up a few new designs" Bubbles giggled after that word her hands started glowing light blue and then her whole body began to glow and she started floating in the air the same thing started happening to the me and the other girls a few seconds later we all got some amazing outfits.

**BUBBLES OUTFIT**

**Bubbles outfit is a light blue short-sleeved crop-top with thin black lines on middle of the sleeves and one thick line going over her breasts. The top reaches 4 inches under her breasts showing her belly button. She also has a dark blue ruffle layered mini skirt with to thin black lines at the bottom. She has light blue high-socks that reach a little lower then mid-thigh with dark blue belt buckles at the top. **

**Her shoes are dark blue high converse boots that reach above her ankles with black-laces. her accessorises are a loose chain belt and her PPGZ belt and ring, sliver small hoop-earrings with one blue bubble bead on each earring, and a plain sliver also wore black finger-less fishnet gloves and an extra light blue bracelet made out of fabric that was just below her elbow and had a blue ribbon on it.**

**Her hair was not as long as it is in her mermaid form but it still is really long it goes up to her ankles she had her hair down today and parted her hair so she has a side fringe but just for today.**

**BLOSSOM'S OUTFIT**

**Blossom's outfit is a white sleeveless corset-top with candy and ice-cream pictures on it. The top reaches 7 inches under her breasts only just showing her belly button. She also has a normal red layered mini skirt which looks perfect around her curves. She has black high-socks that reach a little lower then mid-thigh with a cute love heart pattern going down the left side of each sock.**

**Her shoes are normal white ballet flats. Her accessorises are her PPGZ belt and ring, golden small hoop-earrings with one red heart bead on each she also wore black finger-less gloves and a plain white chocker with a pink heart in the middle. **

**Her hair is like the other girls not as long as it is in her mermaid form it reaches her thighs she had her hair down also but still had her ribbon but it only tired the top part of her hair the rest is down.**

**BUTTERCUP'S OUTFIT**

**Buttercup's outfit is a normal neon-green spaghetti-strapped crop-top that the top reaches 4 inches under her breasts showing her belly button. She also has a denim mini skirt with faded dark green at the bottom it also has a picture of a black skull in the right corner and a silver chain hanging off of it. She also wore black ripped leggings.**

** Her shoes are green converse with yellow stars on them. Her accessorises are her PPGZ belt and ring, sliver skull earrings and black motor bike fingerless gloves. **

**Her hair is only a little bit shorter than in her mermaid form so that makes her hair the longest she manly just couldn't be stuffed getting it cut but it looks nice. She has her hair down with spiky parts at the bottom.**

**BUNNY'S OUTFIT**

**Bunny's outfit is a dark purple sleeveless corset-top with it tied in the front with the famous XX pattern to tie the shirt up down the middle. She also has a red school short shorts that has the chequered pattern on it. She has light purple & and black striped high-socks that reach a little lower then mid-thigh.**

**Her shoes are the classic red flats with light purple bows on them. Her accessorises are a loose three chain belts and her PPGZ belt and ring, a normal sliver stud earring on her left ear and on her right ear she has a arrow styled earring and a chain connected to a ear-cuff, and a plain black choker neck-lace. She also wore light purple bands on her rests. And 2 chain brace lets on her left hand.**

**Her hair is also not as long as it is in her mermaid form but it still is really long it goes up to a little bit above her ankles her hair was in a classic side pony-tail with her side fringe lightly cover up her left eye.**

I looked at my outfit for a second, it looked great on me and it was the perfect size I loved it the other girls looked great to

"This looks great Bubs for a second there i thought you were going to make me wear a pink Barbie dress" giggled Buttercup while giving Bubbles a playful huge **(P.S if you don't know who Barbie is then you should feel lucky VERY lucky)**

"So what should we do first there are so many things to do" i asked

"Well we should get some new clothes for the holidays at the HUGE mall and then find beach house to rent" said Bubbles

"YEAH! We have been saving up our money from are guardian missions since the start of the year to do something fun on the holidays" yelled Blossom

**(If you're wondering what a** **guardian mission is it is something like a job on fairy tail that they pick from a board i will explain it better when we get to that part in the story, if you don't know what fairy tail is you can watch the first few episodes on YouTube)**

"WELL WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR LETS GO!" i say excited

We get up from the lower dock using a wooden ladder and see some AMAZING things like carnivals on the dock and beach houses, spa's/hot springs, hotels, stores, dancers, fairs, contests and a million more things this is going to be the best holidays ever!

**_BUBBLES P.O.V_**

I only just noticed that i had been day dreaming and was a bit embarrassed until i saw the other girls doing the same thing, seeing buttercup have hearts in her eyes when she saw the beach soccer contest going on made me giggle a bit. We all soon stopped day dreaming and kept walking to the mall.

We were close to the mall and then i noticed that some people were looking at us well i guest my outfits are better than i thought they were. We finally made it to the HUGE MALL and then the doors opened and i was SHOCKED at what i saw.

**Me: well that's a rap**

**RRBZ & PPGZ: WHAT!? ALREADY**

**Me: yelp but i promise it going to get better**

**RRBZ: YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO BE IN IT THIS CHAPPIE**

**Me: well maybe if you hadn't pissed me off last chapter then i would have!**

**RRBZ: XP**

**Me well i hope you liked this chapter and i hope you make me some characters for my contest but here are a few things about the contest** **I'm sorry if your character doesn't come in but i am only putting the best ones in (i guest that's why it a contest) so make sure you do the best characters you can PLEASE do something like my descriptions but with their personality they can be human or mermaid and here are maybe a few idea's**

**Well could you please make your character someone they can meet like a person that works at the mall or has their own fashion store or they can meet them at school like a late new student or they can be in the volleyball contest or they can just meet them on the beach PLEASE DON'T JUST USE THESE IDEAS BUT TRY YOUR HARDEST SO I CAN PUT THEM IN THE STORY A LOT!**

**Ok thanks sorry for bad spelling! **

**__bye keep vigilant and safe_**


End file.
